The Realm of Insanity
by xWrittenInBlood
Summary: Karin hissed at Suigetsu."Sakura was your first kiss!" Sasuke looked at Sakura, "I thought I was your first kiss!" Sakura kissed Sasuke, and he forgot everything. Suigetsu kissed Karin. It was a hectic life, being everyones first kiss. Poor Sakura.


.

.

.

I stole this from my friend, _**KillerMay**_. I highly suggest you check her out. She's fucking amazing.

**_Rules/  
_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Yay, I followed the rules. I had to type so damn fast!

.

.

.

**1. Headstrong - Trapt.** _Sakura._

She was always called the weak one. Isn't that how it went?

Nobody knew of her hidden strengths. But everybody knew that this.. This was not where she belonged.

Sakura was never welcomed in Konoha. She was born in Snow country, she should have stayed there.

But she fought as hard as she could to get to where she was now.

"Look it's billboard-brow!" One idiotic girl yelled, her friends laughing as they taunted the 10 year old pink haired girl.

"Back off," Sakura hissed.

"Or what?" The leader taunted. She hadn't expected Sakura to reply. She wasn't as easy as she thought.

The girl stepped forward to punch Sakura.

"This is not where you belong, freak!" She screamed at Sakura.

Sakura just smirked, dodging the punch aimed for her face.

"You're right. This isn't where I belong." The girl laughed at Sakura's confession. "But while I'm here," The smirk on Sakura's face grew. "I should enjoy it, right?"

Sakura pulled back her fist, and broke the bigger girls nose.

"I said back off, didn't I? I warned you."

And she walked away.

* * *

**2. Until The Day I Die - Story of the Year.** _Sasuke x Sakura._

Sasuke walked around the Snake Sannin's dark, underground lair.

He didn't want to leave Konoha. Didn't want to leave his team. Didn't want to leave her.

But he had to. He had to be the one to take the fall.

He had to do it for Sakura.

There was no way he could have been with her without the Snake, Orochimaru himself hurting her to get to him.

Sasuke had to push her away. And it hurt so much.

He could remember the time he met her in fight.

She was so much stronger than he thought she would ever be.

She had her small, shaking hands around his throat, her tears dripping onto his pale face. "I think I hate you," She had whispered.

And it tore him apart.

He'd made mistakes. But he'd made them to protect her.

To avenge his family. It was his first goal. But that had changed when he met her.

He was captivated.

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama requests you see him immediately." One of the pathetic runts told him.

Sasuke glared at the boy as he scurried away, having said his message.

His thoughts resting on the female member of his old team.

He'd would never stop loving her. Not until the day he died.

* * *

**3. In The End - Linkin Park. Sasori x Deidara**

Deidara always thought art was a fleeting thing.

But maybe he was starting ot see it in Sasori's point of view.

Maybe it was eternal.

He tried so hard, got far too, to push all of those thoughts of Sasori from his mind.

They were wrong, because he couldn't like _him_ of all people.

He tried to keep it all in, but it all fell apart.

He tried everyday to push those thoughts out. Get rid of them, lose them.

But in the end, it never mattered.

"Sasori?"

"What, Deidara?"

There was a silence.

Sasori looked up from his puppet, and Deidara caught his lips.

Deidara grinned.

Sasori smiled.

Because in the end, it just didn't matter.

* * *

**4. Jersey - Mayday Parade.** _Suigetsu x Karin._

Suigetsu frowned against the cold that blew around his form. His sharp, shark-like teeth gritting together against his lips.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared to death.

Scared to death about everything she had told him. What if it was all a lie? Lying was something she was good at. But would she do it to him?

He just needed to be held above the water a little bit longer. Just holding onto the surface a little stronger, where he wouldn't be swallowed by the darkness.

He didn't want to sink.

He didn't want to fall.

But it was a little late for that. He'd fallen for her.

Karin of all people.

But, she was everything. What was he?

He'd know one day.

He fell asleep that night, all those dark dreams plaguing him once again. He was blanketed in that cold feeling.

"I'll be fine." He told them all. But he wasn't.

Suigetsu was gone beyond repair.

* * *

**5. Everbody's Fool - Evanesence.** _Sakura, Karin._

Sakura was the queen bee of Konoha High School.

Head cheerleader, dating the star quater back. Beautiful, skinny, amazing. Just simply beyond words.

All the girls wanted to be her, all the guys wanted to be with her.

It was like she was perfect by nature.

But Karin watched closely as Sakura spoke.

The petal haired girl would fool everyone into thinking her life was great. But Karin knew it wasn't.

"Look, here comes Sakura!" Fanboys. They were everywhere.

It's like they all bowed down to her.

Somehow, she had everybody fooled.

But without that mask of hers she wore so perfectly, where would she be?

She couldn't find herself if she was lost in her own mind.

But Karin could see it. She saw the truth.

But Karin and Sakura never were.

And somehow, Sakura had fooled everyone.

* * *

**6. Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne.** _Neji. Slight Neji x Ten Ten._

He was usually found on his own. Always that type of silent guy that everyone looked up to.

He was the statue that they all idolized.

But he wasn't as strong as they thought.

He wished that the pain inside of his body would just go away. But he had to put on a tough front, couldn't let anyone know that he was in pain.

Because all that pain led back to one person.

All back to her.

He wished he wasn't a caged bird. Wished he could just be taken away.

Fly away.

His words were cold when he spoke, because if he told them the truth, would they understand?

He couldn't handle all the confusion.

He hit the target. _'I'm getting nowhere,'_ He hissed to himself. He punched the target this time. Over and over, his knuckles dripping with blood. _'I'm getting nowhere!'_

"She won't come back!" He yelled, punching the target again.

A bird flew from the branches.

"Take me away.." He whispered. "Please."

* * *

**7. Secret - The Pierces.** _Ino and Sakura._

They were the best of friends, at the beginning.

It started with a secret. A secret they were meant to take to the grave.

Because you know what they say.. "Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead."

It was never really understood why when people did the darkest of things, they told someone.

Maybe it was guilt, eating away at them.

But Sakura trusted Ino with her secret. And Ino swore on her life to keep it.

_I know what you're keeping._A note found it's way to Ino's bedroom.

She cried that night, she had only told one person! The note had to be from Ten Ten.

"You swore you'd never tell!" Sakura cried as she screamed at Ino.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry!" She gasped, grasping at her heart.

"Ino?" Ino collapsed to the floor, blue eyes wide with terror.

"I swore on my life." She smiled at Sakura. "I broke it."

Sakura watched her best friend die. They said it was a heart attack.

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear on my life."

* * *

**8. What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts.** _Naruto x Hinata._

Naruto was never the brightest crayon in the box. Maybe he tried to make up for it with his bright happy go lucky attitude and clothes to match.

But what was happy about this day? Right now?

Sure, he could listen to the rain easily. It didn't bother him.

And he could cry, he wasn't afraid to.

It was just so strange being without her.

The shy little Hyuuga heiress.

He was so, so close to her.

But after being so oblivious to her, she had walked away.

That's when it hit him. He was in love with her.

Her friends would pass him in the school hall, he'd be alone.

"Hi Sakura-chan." He chirped, a fake smile across his features. Sakura faked a smile back, stopping to talk to him.

"You really hurt her, you know?" She told him. He hung his head in defeat.

"I know. I want to take it back. I just.. I don't know how. It hurts.. More than anything."

"You were so close, Naruto." Sakura hugged the boy, before her boyfriend, Sasuke, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away.

He saw the shy girl in the hall way, her eyes down cast.

"I was trying to love you, Hinata." He told her.

"I-I know, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, as long as the -kun was still added to his name, maybe he would earn her love again.

"Hina-chan, can I walk with you to biology?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

The girl smiled. "I'd l-like that."

There was hope.

* * *

**9. My First Kiss - 3Oh!3 ft Ke$ha. **SuigetsuKarin. SasukeSakura.

"You really think I'll be your first kiss?" Karin hissed at Suigetsu. He only nodded with a laugh.

Karin growled, slapping him harshly.

"You are such an idiot!" She fumed. "I know your first kiss was Sakura!"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura in question.

"Karin!" Sakura yelled at her red haired best friend.

"I know it's true! I saw you too!" Karin laughed at Sasuke's expression.

"but, I htought I was your first kiss!" Sasuke was terrified to learn this from Karin. His step sister of all people!

"Sasuke, you know I love you." She leaned up and kissed him.

Suigetsu observed the way Sasuke's anger was momentarily forgotten.

So, he tried to copy her.

"Karin, you know I love you." He tried to kiss her. Karin pushed him away again. He landed ungracefully on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Creep-o-torian!" She yelled.

"My first kiss," Suigetsu started. "Went a little like this." And he pounced on Karin, smashing his lips to hers.

"That looks painful.." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"It was.." She replied, before covering her mouth. Sasuke glared at her.

"I thought I was your first kiss!"

Sakura just laughed, and kissed him again.

Needless to say, Sasuke forgot what he was so angry about.

* * *

**10. A Story To Tell Your Friends - Every Avenue.** _Sasuke. One-sided Sasuke x Sakura._

There was this feeling he got in his chest whenever he saw her.

The one where words would never explain anything. They couldn't. There was no word strong enough to describe it.

He tried to name it 'annoying'. Because he didn't really know what it was.

It would be a secret. Sasuke's very own secret. Just one more to the box, right?

The source of this feeling had phoned him this fine evening. In tears about her break-up with her boyfriend, Neji.

So that's where he was right now.

It was kind of hard to leave his best friend there crying.

Besides the fact she was only wearing a black V-neck top with black boy shorts underneath. The tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

He tried to encourage her to get back together with him, because what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't?

"Thank you, Sasuke. I don't know where I'd be without you." She laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek, causing him to blush lightly.

Tonight he'd lay awake, pretend Sakura was laying next to him.

But she wouldn't be.

And he's be alone.

Without a heart.

Because she had it.

She'd be with her boyfriend. The boyfriend that wasn't him.

She would have Neji's heart for a little longer.

But she would never know she had Sasuke's forever.

.

.

.

**BAM! And the dirt is gone ! LOL.**

**So, if you read this, I expect a review. And for you to post your own 10 themes!**


End file.
